


Cupcakes

by fandoms_overload



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload





	

“I can’t wait to see the look on Michael’s face,” Calum said with a chuckle. You just smiled at him softly. He was beyond excited for the “Gender Reveal Party” tonight; maybe even more so than you were. Neither of you had shared much information about your pregnancy, just that you were, and that everything was good. The fans had gone crazy when they found out, but had stopped pushing for details when they realized that you guys weren’t going to give any. The boys however, constantly pushed for information. They didn’t know any more than the fans, save for a few early ultrasounds. Michael has been betting on a girl; he wants you to name her Michaela. You vetoed that immediately, causing Michael to pout and Calum to laugh. Luke was betting on a boy, and he wanted you to name him Fletcher Robert. Everyone vetoed that, and Luke just laughed. Ashton was too excited for there to be a baby to even care what the gender was.

The two of you were enjoying a decent lunch out while your mom and Joy (Calum’s Mum) were setting up the house for the party. Calum had been rambling on about Michael’s reaction since he had finished eating. You were both excited for all the boys’ reactions, but Cal was obviously most excited for Michael’s. You agreed, Michael’s reaction would be priceless, but you wanted to see your mothers’ reactions. They didn’t know anything either. You and Calum were picking up the cupcakes on the way home, despite your mothers promising not to peak, you wanted to make sure that EVERYONE enjoyed the surprise.

The house was beautiful. Everything was decorated in a soft mint green, a lovely neutral color. Calum quickly stashed the cupcakes in the fridge while you talked to the mothers. Your friends and family would start arriving in about an hour, but you had no doubt that the boys would show up early. Just as Calum entered the living room, the doorbell rang, but was opened before anyone could get to it. “HONEY! I’M HOME!” Michael yelled with a smirk, knowing that Calum hated when he did that. “Hi boys,” you replied softly with a fond smile as you sat in your recliner, wincing slightly when you felt a rather strong kick to the ribs. “Are you okay, Sweetheart?” Calum asked with concern seeing your pained expression. “Fine, Love,” you chuckled, “Someone just decided to kick my ribs pretty hard,” you added, smiling as the internal abuse stopped with Cal’s soothing touch. The seven of you sat around and talked until the first of the guests arrived. Once everyone was settled in, chatting, and just enjoying the party, it was time to actually reveal the genders. Calum fetched the cupcakes while you set up the video camera. Your mom and Joy were seated near the coffee table, ready to bite into the cupcakes that would answer everyone’s question, and raise some expected new ones. Calum handed the cupcakes to your moms, then had Luke, Ashton, and Michael sit where they would be in frame for the video. Once you were sure it was recording, you told them to take a bite and tell everyone what gender they’d revealed. Pink cupcakes meant a girl; blue cupcakes meant a boy. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they took a big bite. “Boy!” “Girl!” they said at the same time, looking at each other with confused expressions. Calum took over taping while you walked over to the very confused women with a large envelope. You handed it to Joy with a smile, and she opened it, along with your mother. You knew they got it when their eyes got huge and they both screamed, “TWINS!” with huge smiles. Calum laughed, as did you, when the boys started stuttering out “Twins!” “Two!” and “Oh My God!” among other things that got lost in the noise of excitement and celebration that filled the house. “Do you have names picked out?” Ashton yelled above everyone, instantly silencing the room as all eyes were on you again. Your mom took over videoing for Calum so that he could stand by you. “We do,” you answered, “Cal, you tell ‘em,” you added quietly. Calum looked to be on the verge of tears because THIS moment is what he has been waiting for. “The girls name is Ashley Lucille,” he said gesturing to Ashton and Luke, making Michael pout and mumble something about liking Michaela better, “A-and the boy’s name,” he continued, having to stop himself from crying, “i-is Michael Thomas,” he finally choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks, with a big dopey grin plastered on his lips. Michael was speechless for once. His eyes were huge and shiny tears were threatening to fall at any moment. One hand was over his mouth, the other over his heart. “Are you serious?” he finally whispered in shock. “Completely,” you replied with a smile as the tears began to roll down his pale cheeks. He suddenly jumped up tackled Calum into a giant, tear-fill, bear hug. You were pretty sure that everyone was teary-eyed at this point, but they were happy tears. The rest of the party went joyously. Ashton and Calum took turns manning the grill and everyone enjoyed a nice backyard barbecue for dinner. When you came inside to retrieve some more paper towels, you were shocked to see Michael crying silently on the couch. Wordlessly, you sat next to him and rested your head on his shoulder. You and Michael had always been close, seeing as he and Calum were the closest in the band. He rested his head against the top of yours and sighed. “I’m not sad,” he whispered though the tears, “just overwhelmed,” finished as even more tears fell down his face. You could feel one of the twins starting to kick, and from the force, you knew it was Michael. Quietly, you took Michael’s hand and pressed it against the left side of your hard, swollen stomach just in time to feel a particularly hard kick which made you wince and giggle at the same time. Michael lifted his head from yours and started at his hand in wonder. “Was that…” he started, “Michael? Yes it was,” you interrupted, making him smile like a fool, and mumble a soft “wow” to himself. “You didn’t come looking for me did you?” Michael suddenly asked, causing you to remember why you came inside, “No,” you replied, “I was getting paper towels because Luke knocked over the water,” Michael chuckled and replied, “Oh well, Ashton’s probably already used his shirt to take care of it. Any excuse to take it off,” As if on cue, a shirtless Ashton walked in the room, holding a roll of paper towels and his soaked shirt. “Oh there you two are. It’s cool, not like we needed these or anything,” he commented sarcastically as he went back outside, making both you and Michael burst into laughter as soon as he was gone.


End file.
